mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alone
By coolsage999 ''Alone ''is a underwater/open sea/island(s) hardcore survival RP in planning, to join, simply say it in the comments It is possible to join the RP after it has started There are a few rules # Making a new OC for the RP isn't an obligation but is highly advised and if you use a preexisting one it will be an alternate version of them # You can have a few powers, but nothing too much, you can use almost anything ranging from an Order soldier to a (weak) mamono # No aquatic/water-breathing OC # The RP will happen even if someone is missing, yes they will miss things, but it allows the RP to still happen with missing people # It is HARDCORE survival, remember that your OC may die # The more people there are the easier the survival will be # If they are too much people, a turn-based RP may be used # Also remember it isn't a battle RP, it's a SURVIVAL RP, all skills can be important, a skilled fisherman will be more useful than a veteran fighter The most probable death causes are, note that "being eaten alive by a shark" isn't there: * Drowning * Starvation * Dehydration * Insanity * The other RPers * Infections * Diseases * Venom * Food poisoning * Hypothermia * Bleed out * Etc... To join: * Say that you will join in comment or add yourself using the template, and basic information on your OC (name, race, general occupation, powers, etc...) * To give ideas, simply post a comment Template example, not all field are necessary, but could be useful, anything can be useful in a survival situation: * Name of the RPer ** Name (Necessary): ** Race (Necessary): ** Occupation: ** Power: ** Item: ** Description: ** Other: People in the RP: * BacaloV ** Name: Dr. Moreau ** Race: Human ** Occupation: Doctor, herbalist ** Skill: Medicine, surgeon ** Item: Set of surgical tools, a few standard medicines, dressing material ** Description: Slender, dark skin, white/greyish hair, reaching to his waist, red eyes * Coolsage999 ** Name: Environment ** Race: NPC ** Occupation: GM ** Power: Ultimate powers on every and all things * Deathnote99 ** Name: David ** Race: Human ** Occupation: Sailor ** Skills: Knowledge on marine life * Johnnar ** Name: John Terrax ** Race: Human ** Occupation: Front line explorer/Mercenary/Scout ** Power: Heightened senses and endurance and speed ** Item: Short sword, multiple knives ** Description: 5’10 feet tall, slender build, short dark hair. Wears mottled green pants and a black shirt, all Covered in a dark grey cloak. Lower face is covered by the cloak and his hood bulled over so it is rare to see what he actually looks like. ** Other: Understanding of outdoor living and what to eat and avoid * Kaizer-Kaze ** Name: Shikoba Nizhoni ** Race: Minotaur ** Occupation: Huntress ** Item: Greataxe ** Description: An 8'2" (2.5 m) tall girl with dark skin and messy red hair that stops just above her butt. her eyes are dark brown. she wears a small fur trimed jacket over a dark loose fitting shirt. at her waist is a studded belt that holds up a pair of shorts. from either side of her head sprouts a nicely sized horn. her fur is a redish brown. she has a set of full pouty lips. under her shirt is a pair of huge tits bound by a sarashi (estimated cup size F, bound E). and her backside is a well formed round globe with a nice bounce and jiggle to it. * Kureno riku * Munchydragon (NPC) ** Name: Nightmare ** Race: NPC ** Occupation: None ** Power: Dream Manipulation * TheLiberalChristian ** Name: Sarah ** Race: Human ** Occupation: Cabin "boy" ** Skills: Spear fishing ** Item: Dagger, twine, clothes, potato ** Description: Sandy blond hair, blue eyes, nose off center due to being broken once, wiry frame, looks about 17 years old, with a slight bust, and 5'6" * Xero Espadas ** Name: Xero Espadas ** Race: Human ** Occupation: Freelancer ** Skill: Duelist, Weapons Master, ** Item: Demonic Twin Swords(Drains DE and SE), Phantom Blade and Crossbow Gaunlet ( Bolt type: Piercing, Poison, Explosive, Tranquilizer)Lamp, Rope, Steel Net, Bag of Jerky(random meats),Ocarina ** Description: 5'11"and 21 years old, male, dirty greyish black hair, light brown skin, light brown eyes, scar down between the eyes. Wears a black durable light armor(chest, shoulders, legs and arms) while wearing black palet of clothing and steel plated combat boots